1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to improved configurations for solid-state cooling, heating and power generation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoelectric devices (TEs) utilize the properties of certain materials to develop a temperature gradient across the material in the presence of current flow. Conventional thermoelectric devices utilize P-type and N-type semiconductors as the thermoelectric material within the device. These are physically and electrically configured in such a manner that the desired function of heating or cooling is obtained.
The most common configuration used in thermal electric devices today is illustrated in FIG. 1. Generally, P-type and N-type thermal electric elements 102 are arrayed in a rectangular assembly 100 between two substrates 104. A current, I, passes through both element types. The elements are connected in series via copper shunts 106 saddled to the ends of the elements 102. A DC voltage 108, when applied, creates a temperature gradient across the TE elements. TEs are commonly used to cool liquids, gases and objects.
Solid-state cooling, heating and power generation (SSCHP) systems have been in use since the 1960's for military and aerospace instrumentation, temperature control and power generation applications. Commercial usage has been limited because such systems have been too costly for the function performed, and have low power density so SSCHP systems are larger, more costly, less efficient and heavier than has been commercially acceptable.
Recent material improvements offer the promise of increased efficiency and power densities up to one hundred times those of present systems.